1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using a thin film transistor at least in a pixel portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques to form thin film transistors using a semiconductor thin film (with a thickness of approximately several tens to several hundreds of nanometers) which is formed over a substrate having an insulating surface have attracted attention. Thin film transistors are widely used in electronic devices such as ICs and electro-optical devices, and their development especially as switching elements for image display devices has been accelerated.
As a switching element of an image display device, a thin film transistor using an amorphous semiconductor film, a thin film transistor using a polycrystalline semiconductor film, or the like is used. As a method of forming a polycrystalline semiconductor film, there is known a technique in which a pulsed excimer laser beam is shaped into a linear laser beam by an optical system and an amorphous silicon film is crystallized by being irradiated while being scanned with the linear laser beam.
As a switching element of an image display device, a thin film transistor using a microcrystalline semiconductor film is also used (see References 1 and 2).
A known conventional method for manufacturing a thin film transistor is that in which an amorphous silicon film is formed over a gate insulating film; a metal film is formed thereover; and the metal film is irradiated with a diode laser beam to modify the amorphous silicon film into a microcrystalline silicon film. (see Reference 3) According to this method, the metal film formed over the amorphous silicon film is provided to convert optical energy of the diode laser beam into thermal energy and should be removed in a later step to complete a thin film transistor. That is, the method is that in which the amorphous silicon film is heated only by conduction heating from the metal film, thereby forming a microcrystalline silicon film.    [Reference 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H4-242724    [Reference 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-49832    [Reference 3] Toshiaki Arai et al., SID 07 DIGEST, 2007, pp. 1370-1373